


Holiday Ficlets

by canadduh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elf on the Shelf, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Snowball Fight, competitive Cas, competitive dean, decorating competitions, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/canadduh
Summary: Holiday-related ficlets, I have no idea how many of these I'll write but they're gonna be fluff-filled.*All fics are unrelated and un-beta-ed





	1. Deck the Houses

A fluffy little ficlet based on this image. 

Dean has just moved to the neighborhood and considering this is the first house he's owned he doesn't have a lot to decorate with. He goes on a trip to see Sam one weekend and when he gets back the house next to his, the one belonging to the weird dude with the nice hair and trench coat has exploded with lights. Dean feels like he's got to match that, keep the spirit alive, but he just doesn't have the time nor the metric ton of lights for it (houses are _expensive_ ). So he does the only thing he can. It takes him the better part of a week to get the lights right but as soon as the word lights up Dean cannot help but feel immense pride for his creativity. 

* * *

The next year Dean is sure to have lights and other various holiday decorations. He intends to go all out and show up his neighbor, Castiel, this year. For Halloween, the neighborhood had a decorating competition and Cas had won, Dean came second. Dean was not going to give Cas the satisfaction for Christmas this year. The day after Thanksgiving Dean and Sam go ham and by the end of the day, the house is perfect. There's even music synchronized to the lights.

Dean goes outside two days later and on the front lawn of Cas' house is the word "ditto" in colorful lights, lighting up in time with _Dean's_ music. 

* * *

Year three the house next to Dean's lays empty, a for sale sign out front. Dean's house is tastefully decorated on the inside and glaring on the outside. He goes to get the mail the week before Christmas, and on the lawn next door there's the word "ditto" in plain Christmas lights. Shaking his head Dean goes in to find his boyfriend grinning from ear to ear, down on one knee in front of the fireplace.

"Dean Winchester, you make me the happiest man alive, " Cas says, clearly blinking back tears. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Ditto," Dean says with a laugh, falling to his knees in front of Cas.

Cas chuckles, "will you marry me?"

"Of course," Dean says, taking Cas' face in between his palms, "of course I'll marry you."


	2. Elf on the Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cursed Elf on the Shelf loose in the bunker.

A ficlet based off this gif (VINE)

“Dean!”

Dean looked up to see Sam stomping into the library of the bunker with a glare plastered on his face. He tilted his head in a very Cas like gesture as his younger brother threw an object on the table in front of him.

The thing was a creepy looking doll in red clothes, with a red hat. The smile was going to give Dean nightmares for ages but Dean didn’t know why Sammy was mad at him for this.

“What?”

“Why was this in my room?” Sam demanded, “next to my bed, staring at me as I slept.”

“It wasn’t me Sammy.”

It was clear that Sam didn’t believe him but the moose left in a huff before Dean could further defend himself. 

  
Dean tossed the… thing… in the garbage.

**

It was there when Dean stepped out of the shower. Staring at him from the counter, head tilted and a very different smile on its face than the one he’d seen only hours before. Dean was almost positive the thing was perving at him.

“What the hell,” Dean grumbled, grabbing the thing and throwing it against the wall. He got dressed and was going to give Sammy a piece of his mind for this but when he turned to grab the thing it was gone.

**

“Dean?” Cas’ voice came from the hall, “why is there an Elf on your doorknob?”

“What?” Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking wearily at Cas.

Dean looked at the doorknob and sure enough, the red thing was hanging there, holding onto the door knob like his life depended on it.

“What the fuck?”

**

“Apparently it’s called Elf on the Shelf,” Sam said looking up from his laptop, “people use them in the holidays as a “Santa’s watching you” kinda thing and move them around while children sleep to surprise them.”

“Why the hell would they do that?” Dean demanded. He had been leaning against Cas, who was reading a book on bees, but he went over to where Sammy was sitting and read over his shoulder.

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Dean,” Cas said slowly, “Sam.”

The brothers looked over to see Cas staring intently at a spot across the library where the elf was climbing up the legs of one of the chairs. All on his own.

“What the fuck,” Dean grumbled, flinching when the elf turned it’s head to glare at him.

Dean turned to Cas when the elf disappeared, “what the fuck?”

**

Over the next few days, the elf would appear where the boys least expected it.

Sam saw him weightlifting two marshmallows on a stick and couldn’t help but laugh.

Cas found the bugger dipping his fingers into a pot of honey.

Dean drew the line when he saw the elf watching him and Cas get it on one night.

**

“We’ve got to get rid of that thing,” Dean said, entering the library to find Cas and the elf in the middle of a staring contest, “seriously, it’s creepy as hell.”

Dean flinched when the elf reached out and knocked Cas’ tea off the table before fleeing the room.

“I agree,” Cas said, picking his cup up off the floor, “that’s the second cup of tea today. And he’s been stealing my honey.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder on his way past and Dean followed him into the kitchen, where the Elf had his hands in the pie Dean had made earlier that day. The pie he’d left in the fridge.

“Nope,” Dean said, storming over the elf, “no way in hell are you taking my pie.”

The elf jumped away from the pie and started running towards the end of the counter. He was preparing to jump when Cas grabbed him, holding the struggling thing tightly.

Cas grimaced when the elf bit him but didn’t let go.

“Sam!” Dean called as they made there way back into the library, “Whaddaya got on this thing?”

Sam looked up from the laptop and smiled.

“He’s kinda cute.”

“He’s creepy, Sammy,” Dean argued, “how do we get rid of him.”

“Cursed box,” Sam said, holding the item up, “we just stick him in here and we should be good.”

“That easy, huh?” Dean said, gesturing for Cas to bring the thing over.

The three men watched a Cas lowered the elf into the box, breathing a sigh of relief when it finally stopped moving.

They stood in silence for a moment before Dean broke it.

“Who wants pie?”


	3. Snow Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas loves how the Winchesters, the manly-men "no chick-flick moments, Cas" Winchesters, turn into children every time it snows.

“I know what you’re planning Dean,” Cas warned, looking over his shoulder to watch Dean drop the snowball he was holding and blink back at the angel with faux innocent eyes.

“Don’t know what you mean, Cas,” Dean grinned, holding his braced wrist up like it was an excuse, “couldn’t possibly be planning anything, could I?”

Cas was about to turn back when he sensed an object, a snowball, come flying at him from the lest. He’d been so focused on Dean’s actions that he hadn’t even noticed Sam creep up beside him.

Cas could have willed away the snowball but he knew, after years of learning everything about these two men, that they rarely felt joy like they did whenever it snowed. Cas was willing to get a little wet in order to indulge their games. When the snowball collided with his body Cas let out a huff of amusement before he used his grace to create to projectiles of his own.

“Yes!” Dean cheered, Cas knew he was pumping his fist in the air even though he wasn’t looking, “I told ya it would work Sammy.”

Sam huffed his amusement, “whatever, jerk.”

“Bitch,” was Dean’s automatic response.

Cas used that moment to turn on his heels and let the two snowballs fly through the air, hitting each of the brothers on the chest.

“Hey!” Dean protested.

“You started it,” Castiel reprimanded, not about to let Dean get away with pretending this is any kind of injustice.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled before dipping to make his own weapon and lobbing it at Cas.

Cas dodged this one and then the real fight began. Dean and Sam making snowballs like their life depended on it while Cas created his own pile, not bothering to put the physical work into it. Dean complained more than once about that but Cas ignored him.

Cas delighted in the quiet joy surrounding the brothers. He let some of the snow hit him but dodged most of it. He took breaks between onslaughts, giving the Winchesters time to regroup before letting loose another volley. The brothers would dodge between and behind trees but more often they would be hit.

An hour later the brothers started to slow down before finally stopping, throwing themselves into the snow at Cas’ feet. They were both grinning wide and Cas couldn’t help but smile softly at them.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean murmured, gripping the angel’s ankle with cold fingers in a physical show of his gratitude.

“Anytime, Dean,” Cas promised, pulling Sam to a standing position first before pulling Dean up into an embrace. He felt a rare peace settle over the three of them. While his relationship with Dean wasn’t new, the physical contact in front of Sam was and Cas was grateful every time Dean allowed it.

Pushing his luck Cas planted a kiss on Dean’s forehead before pulling away. He chuckled at Dean’s pout before reaching out and using his grace to dry both the men and warm up their cold fingers.

“To the Impala?” Sam queried after another peaceful moment.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Dean grinned, grabbing Cas’ hand and entwining their fingers before setting off on the snow-covered path.


End file.
